


Red Velvet Pancake

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, kitchen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Sana kegirangan melihat pancake red velvet dengan krim cokelat dan taburan keju parut di atasnya. Ia tidak membantu Tzuyu memasak sama sekali, namun Tzuyu merasa terbantu dengan pelukan hangat dari Sana sepanjang waktu di dapur.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 11





	Red Velvet Pancake

"Tzuyu, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sana, sambil memeluk Tzuyu dari belakang di dapur.

"Masak lah orang di dapur, emang di dapur ngapain lagi selain masak?" tanya Tzuyu.

"Hahaha, iya juga. Masak apa?" tanya wanita berbaju putih kepada yang berbaju hitam.

"Pancake.. Kamu mau?"

"Mau!!"

"Yaudah, aku bikin satu adonan lagi."

Tzuyu bergerak menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bahan adonan, dan Sana masih tetap menempel di belakangnya. Mengikuti kemana pun Tzuyu pergi.

"Kamu nempel mulu, deh. Hahaha."

"Biarin. Lagi pengen."

"Duh dasar, yang lebih tua malah lebih manja."

"Abisnya kamu lebih tinggi. Enak dipeluknya."

"Hahaha, nih. Pancakenya udah jadi."

Sana kegirangan melihat pancake red velvet dengan krim cokelat dan taburan keju parut di atasnya. Ia tidak membantu Tzuyu memasak sama sekali, namun Tzuyu merasa terbantu dengan pelukan hangat dari Sana sepanjang waktu di dapur.

"Enak! Manisnya pas!" kata Sana saat melahap pancake tersebut.

"Hahaha, padahal ada yang lebih manis tau dari pancake itu," kata Tzuyu.

"Oiya? Apa tuh?" tanya Sana penasaran.

"Kamu," kata Tzuyu, dengan tatapan hangat dan penuh cinta.


End file.
